poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Pollution Confusion
Pollution Confusion is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Magic-is-cute, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Vigor tries to help an environmentalist and his pets to reconsider their actions. Plot Part One (At a national park at 5 AM, four hunters enter as one of them, tears the "No hunting" sign from a post, but a camera flash gets the hunters' attention.) Hunter: Who's there?! (We pan to a pup, her owner and a few kittens all with disguises while hiding under the cattails and the pup uses a megaphone to scare the hunters.) Pup: (Deep voice) You will face unspeakable punishment for violating our forest! Leave if you value your lives! (She and the kittens laugh softly, but abruptly stop when the hunters get wise.) Hunter: Oh ho! Trying to pull a fast one on us, eh?! Gimme the camera so I can erase them and find out who you really are. (The pup's owner grabs the hunter by the shirt.) Hunter: (Scared) W-what?! Pup's Owner: You will do nothing of the sort. Get out of here. (The hunters rush out of the national park in fright.) Pup's Owner: If I ever see you stooges again, you'll get worse than getting your faces on a newspaper! Pup: And now, to present some evidence to the courthouse. (From afar, Vigor and Serenity are watching from behind a tree.) Vigor: They're quite formidable to save the environment. Serenity: Agreed, Viggy. (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler and Holly are watching the news.) Reporter: And in other news, the mysterious environmentalist and his band of pets have struck again at a national park. We take you now to the scene of the incident with George Caninopolous. Cooler: Interesting. George: Thanks, Ray. The environmentalist's posse is dedicated on their own methods of stopping environment violations. Today, he and his pets stopped a group of hunters from hunting at a "No hunting" zone and we're given photographs of the perpetrators and their truck numbers. The posse have declined to comment. In addition, we do not know the identity of said posse. Stay tuned as the story develops. And now, for the weather at DOGTV. Holly: I sort of wished they came to help with Poundsville's city park. (Flashback to the city park which is covered in trash riddled with dead grass and sick humans as the heroes arrive.) Cooler: What happened to the park?! Vigor: I think that's what happened to the park's ponds. (Points to a barrel.) That barrel's substance poisoned the water. Precious: Poisoned? Vigor: Yes. That canister probably contained cyanide, a deadly poison. Precious: It's illegal to dispose of industrial waste that way. Cooler: (Approaches the barrel.) Well, we'd better remove the-- Vigor: No! It's toxic even to the touch. We need professional help and some answers where the trash came from. Gamma: And it appears that I am going to organize a man-hunt. Vigor: Gamma, we don't do man-hunts. Only the police can approve or reject those kinds of things. We only need to find the source of this trash. that's all We can do. Gamma: But we can't just stand by and do nothing! (A sick man crawls weakly toward the heroes.) Man: (Weakly) Please... help us... Get us to the hospital... (Flashback Ends.) Cooler: It's a shame that nobody else will help us out. Man: What do You think You're doing?! (Two Explosions are heard.) Man: Come here, You! Cooler: Let's Go. (Cooler and Holly leave to see A Pup and a few kittens out of their costumes fight a Man next to a Garbage Truck with Two popped tires.) Holly: Is something wrong? (The Man managed to capture the Pup.) Man: That dog and those cats attacked My Truck and popped My tires. Have Them Reimburse Me. Pup: Why should I?! Your friends dumped out that drum of Poison! You're the real bad guy! (Bites the Man's arm as She and the Kittens escape.) Man: Ouch! You little Imps! (Suddenly, a man wearing a green cloak and smiling mask, appears and the pup and kittens hide behind him. The man stops and gets shocked.) Man: You?! Cloaked Man: Get lost and have your trash to the recycling plant, not anywhere You want. Man: I won't forget this! (The man runs away in fright as the Cloaked Man comforts the young pets.) Cloaked Man: Are you okay? Pup: We are. Thank You. Cooler: Hey! Who is that? Kitten 1: That was-- Kitten 2: the Leader of the Posse of Environmentalists. Cooler: What? He's the Leader of the Environmentalist's Posse? Kitten 3: He sure is. Pup: Yup. Cooler: Well... (The Pup and Kittens react scared.) Might We have a conversation with You? Cloaked man: It depends on who You're asking. Gamma: All of you. Cloaked Man: Not me, but the rest of them can. (Runs off as the Pup and Kitten stay behind.) Gamma: Stop, you! (Gamma runs after him as the Cloaked Man disappears.) Gamma: I'll deal with our mystery friend while the rest of you deal with his pets. (Gamma disappears.) Cooler: Well, we'd like some answers. (Inside the Pound....) Cooler: So, how long were You helping that Cloaked Guy? Kitten 1: Some few weeks ago. (Flashback to a Forest Clearing as a Garbage Truck drops some trash.) We were taking pictures of garbage trucks that were illegally disposing trash. Garbage Man: Ok. Let's lighten Our load, before anyone comes. (The Second Kitten hiding in the tree aims His slingshot at one of the poison drums, and hits it.) Hold it. Did you hear something? Kitten 1: Good shot, Ziggy. Ziggy: Thanks, Melissa. (The third kitten arrives with a video camera.) Kitten 3: I have the video camera ready. Melissa: Good. Get them on camera, Lester. Where's Taylor? Lester: Ah! (Points at Taylor placing a tracking device on the truck.) She'll get discovered this way. Ziggy: I better get her out of there. Melissa: But, we'll get discovered. How will we-- Garbage Man: Hey! What are You doing here? Taylor: Oh no! Garbage Man: You ain't suppose to be here, So We must make sure You don't tell anyone... (Just then, the same cloaked man shields Taylor.) Cloaked Man: After you try to go through me first, worthless one. (The garbage man smiles nervously.) Cloaked Man: Now, take your toxic garbage and get out. This forest is no place for polluters like you. (The garbage man and his friends drive off in fright. The cloaked figure approaches Taylor and the kittens and comforts them.) Cloaked Man: There, there. How about if I adopt you so that no one will ever harm you? Taylor: That would be nice. Melissa: Yes, please! Ziggy: Ok! Lester: Over Here! huh? (notices a bird covered in a fishing line, and removes it from the bird.) Go ahead, fly away. (The bird does that and waves to Lester.) Melissa: Huh. Humans can do awful things, huh? (Flashback Ends) Melissa: We've been doing well, keeping Our plantlife and fellow Animals alive a little more longer. Cooler: Does Your parents know about Your activities? Melissa: Our Mom didn't approve of Our Methods, but a garbage truck took Her to a Landfill. Our Dad has searching for Her for 3 days right now. Taylor: My Parents which are a couple of hippies were trying methods to keep Our Town clean, but not much has been done, Now, They're at a hospital. Cooler: (Sheds Tears.) So depressing... Vigor: I appreciate that you're helping to save the environment, but... Melissa: But what? Vigor: Well, by scaring people, attacking garbage transports, and lots of illegal movements, You're harming another part of nature. Taylor: Humans are bad when it comes to the environment. (Images of factories and power plants appear in Her mind.) Humans kill animals and wreck the environment just to suit themselves without hesitation. My dad always said this: "If there are People who don't care about the environment, at some point, one by one, all kinds of animals and plants will go extinct". By the time they realize, It will be too late. (Marcus gets an enraged look on his face.) Vigor: Taylor, I feel Your pain. and You're mostly right. Taylor: Mostly...? Marcus: (Angrily as he gets out his laser pistol) And whoever those people are, I'll see that they don't pollute again. Let me join you and your master. Vigor: Marcus, no. This is not a war. Marcus: What? Taylor: There's a reason The Cloaked Environmentalist wears a costume. so that He won't be targeted by Polluters who will get their revenge and Police who will come to arrest Him for becoming a vigilante. Marcus: But, we have to go after the polluters as well. You said that polluters are terrible people and we can't just stand by while the... (Gamma returns with the same garbage man, who is tied up.) Gamma: Problem solved. And now, to vaporize this jerk's truck. (Gamma aims his laser arm cannon at the truck.) Vigor: No! We do not Destroy these trucks. That'd make You vandals. (The Environmentalist appears from out of nowhere.) Mysterious Environmentalist: We are no vandals. We're on a mission for Mother Earth. Cooler: Where did He come from? Mysterious Environmentalist: Now if you'll excuse me... Vigor: Haven't You been listening? I said No! If We destroy that Truck in Cold Oil, Jail Time happens to whoever destroys it. All except Vigor: (Confused) Cold oil? Vigor: The same as cold blood. Taylor: Viggy, a truck is not the same as a human being. It is a weapon of mass destruction to the environment and I say we destroy it. Vigor: There are worse weapons of mass destruction. Even if you do destroy the garbage truck, the garbage won't stop spreading. Mysterious Environmentalist: Young pup, who's side are you on: Ours or theirs? Vigor: Nature, but if you keep up your illegal methods, you could go to jail... or worse. Mysterious Environmentalist: I've never been caught. I destroyed plenty of trucks... (a vision of a garbage truck exploding hovers over everyone's heads) I burned down poachers' camps and supplies... (a vision of a camp burning follows) I knock polluters down like dominoes... (a vision of a polluter trembling before the environmentalist and his group as the environmentalist approaches him) and I will not rest until every polluter on the face on Earth pays. (The visions disappear) Mysterious Environmentalist: For the sake of anonymity, I will not reveal you my appearance for now. I go by the name of the Ecology Commando. Remember my name. Taylor, Melissa, Lester, Ziggy, we're done here. Come. (Taylor and the kittens go near the Ecology Commando.) Vigor: Have you no decency?! Ecology Commando: For the environment, yes, I do. For polluters, I give them no sympathy, empathy, or apathy. I give them their just desserts. After all, I have to let the punishment fit the crime. Until we meet again, farewell. (The Ecology Commando and his pets disappear.) Vigor: I can't believe that monster. He'd help with the environment, and he doesn't care who gets in the way. even sacrificing polluters to get what he wants. (Marcus feels guilty.) Marcus: But... they said that all polluters are monsters... I was lied to.... Vigor: No, he might be lying to himself, thinking that destroying garbage trucks will stop the polluting. (Marcus goes back to the pound as tears run down his eyes.) Vigor: Whoever that guy is, the way he'd try to destroy garbage trucks, he's harming nature in another way. Winky: What do you mean by that? Serenity: By destroying trucks, the Ecology Commando might put innocent people and more animals in harm's way. Vigor: We need to make him open his eyes. Wally: How can we? If we try to stop him and his pets, they're likely to label us as traitors to the environment. Vigor: Traitors?! (Thinking out loud) and if we don't stop him, his pets will be labeled as criminals as well. or worse... Serenity: Viggy! We gotta stop them! Part Two (Later, at the outskirts of Poundsville, Serenity and Vigor are watching the Ecology Commando and his pets planning where to strike next.) Ecology Commando: All right, at the southwestern side of the farmlands, a group of cyanide smugglers will arrive any minute to dump the evidence at the Johnson farmlands. Our job is to punish the smugglers before they dump two tanks of cyanide. Be ready, my pets. Taylor: Okay, master! Vigor: Oh no! That's where mother, father, Jacey, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson live at! (The Ecology Commando gets out what appears a weapon.) Ecology Commander: I'll be the first to ambush them. You and the kittens take the photos. Taylor: Okay, master! Serenity: What are we going to do now? Vigor: Don't worry, Serenity. I have an idea! Serenity: Go on... (Later, both sides wait for the attack.) Ecology Commander: Remember, get ready to strike. Taylor: Okay. (The truck full of smugglers arrives.) Ecology Commando: Go, go, go! Taylor, Lester, Melissa, and Ziggy: Got it! Vigor: Now's our chance, Serenity. (Vigor and Serenity light some firecrackers and throw them at the truck, startling the smugglers, the Ecology Commando and his pets.) Smuggler: Who did that?! Vigor: It's working, Serenity! Ecology Commander: Maybe those smugglers threw it! just to scare Me. (The gang of smugglers notice the Ecology Commando and realize They've been tricked.) Smugglers: That's--! Smugglers' Leader: You! cover the license number! the rest of You, gang up! He can't take Us all! Vigor: Too Late. (Vigor writes down the number of the smuggler's truck License.) Ecology Commander: Cowards. (One smuggler tries to unmask the commando, but is attacked by Melissa.) Smuggler: You--! (He and another smuggler each grab the Commando's arms, but the Commando breaks free and fights them off.) (Ziggy then closes the truck's trunk door and locks it..) Ziggy: Little insurance policy. Vigor: We got some videotape evidence and the number of the truck. We just need to show it at city hall, but anonymously. Serenity: Understood, Viggy. (At city hall, Vigor gives the photos and the numbers of the garbage trucks to Mayor Bigelow.) Vigor: Hopefully, you can find some action to not only to stop the polluting, but also keep the Ecology Commando from dealing with polluters illegally. Mayor Bigelow: I see... Thank you very much, Vigor. The town's been having trouble with that fellow. The people who were attacked by him are hoping to press charges, but without knowing his identity... maybe a televised message will make him see. Vigor: Thank you, Mayor Bigelow. (Vigor meets with Serenity outside.) Serenity: Well, Viggy? Vigor: Mayor Bigelow is looking on the matter. He also told me that despite helping the environment, the Ecology Commando and his group, whoever they are, must stop their vigilante activities. Serenity: Oh. What should we do now? Vigor: Well, that part I'm not sure yet. Ah ha! I got it! Serenity: Yes? Vigor: Listen to this. (Vigor whispers in Serenity's ear.) Serenity: You are a genius, Viggy. Vigor: I know. I was born that way. Serenity: Hopefully, your plan will work. Vigor: Don't worry. It will. (Later, the Economy Commando and his pets are planning another attack on the smugglers.) Ecology Commando: Well, we manage to prevent the smugglers from causing damage to the Johnson farmlands. but I don't think They'll keep quiet. In the meantime... (Serenity and Vigor watch from afar.) Vigor: There they are... you know the plan, Serenity. Serenity: Okay, Viggy. Vigor: And now.... we begin the plan! (Vigor grabs a megaphone.) Vigor: (In Gruff Voice) Beware, Ecology Commando! (Taylor, Ziggy, Lester, Melissa, and the Ecology Commando are startled.) Ecology Commando: What was that?! Vigor: Ecology Commando, Whoever you are, you must stop your vigilante activities. If you continue, something bad will happen to you! Ziggy: (Hides behind the Ecology Commando) Master, I'm scared! Ecology Commando: Whoever you are, come out! Vigor: If You value Your freedom and Your friends' well-being, You will stop Your immoral attacks or You'll hurt the Environment in another way. Ecology Commando: But, we have done no wrong to the environment! Vigor: Wrong. When you destroyed garbage trucks, there was some gasoline inside, and burned some trees and the poachers' tents. when You scared away polluters, They ran and stomped over flowers and other small plants. and scaring away other animals. think about it. Ecology Commando: That's a lie! All lies! Ziggy: Yeah! Vigor: Is it? (points at some of the burned trees and tents.) This is what happened when You destroyed the Garbage Trucks. (Taylor, Ziggy, Lester, and Melissa start to feel bad.) Ecology Commando: You will not sway Me with those fabrications. Serenity: Vigor, He won't listen to reason. Ecology Commando: and You must go to prison for getting in My way! (grabs Vigor by the arm.) Vigor: Hey! You coward! (stomps on the Commando's Feet, but with little effect.) Ecology Commando: for attacking Me without a second thought, I must drag You to jail! Vigor: Get off! (struggles to break free, but kicks the back of the Commando's legs, grabs His mask, and removes it.) Serves You right-- Wha? You're...! Part Three (The Ecology Commando's face is revealed to be a young woman.) Vigor: Aren't you....?! Ecology Commando: Yes. I am Dr. Tia Alphonse, one of the world's famous ecologists. Vigor: Why would a famous ecologist want to save the environment, and at the same time destroy a part of the environment? Dr. Alphonse: Now that you unmasked me, I shall tell you. A while ago, my older brother cared about the environment, and when he saw some polluters at a playground, he reported it to a policeman. the polluters were arrested, and was forced to clean every bit of garbage at a town, but they swore to get back at the boy one day. But, that's not why I disguised myself as the Ecology Commando. The real reason why is because the same polluters responsible for the incident were the same perpetrators who polluted the Poundsville Park's lake. Thus, I decided to get rid of them while trying to find an antidote that will purify the waters of the Poundsville Park once more. Vigor: Well, you're somewhat right. But sometimes, no matter how much you hurt the polluters, it wouldn't undo what they did. Dr. Alphonse: So, you mean to say that there is no hope for the environment? That I should give up trying to find the antidote for the Poundsville Park? That I should stop helping these poor pets find their families?! That I should allow those heartless monsters to roam free while the police stand by and do nothing to stop the pollution?! Vigor: What?! No! I mean, you should report it to the police. You can't take the law into your hands. Because of what you did, the police are looking to arrest you. Serenity: Yeah. Dr. Alphonse: Just as I thought. I guess I'll never be able to help the environment.... not even the law will listen.... Vigor: Now, hold on. What you did against the polluters did some good, but in an illegal way. Taylor: But, what about our parents? Serenity: I have an idea. Melissa: What is it, Serenity? Serenity: Well.... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Serenity